Elemente
by TheBloodMoon
Summary: Neue Ranger, alte Ranger und ein neuer Feind. rnEndlich geschafft! Die FF ist vollständig!
1. Kapitel 1

Elemente  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Ranger, die ihr kennt (gilt auch für Alpha), gehören mir nicht, der Rest schon :-)  
  
In Angel Grove war es ruhig geworden, seit langem hatte es keinen Monsteralarm mehr gegeben. Obwohl ihm manchmal ein wenig Aktion fehlte, war Tommy Oliver mit seinem Leben zufrieden. Sein Sohn David war jetzt 2 Jahre alt und seine Frau Kathrin war gerade zum Zweiten mal schwanger. Mit Ende Zwanzig war er noch einer der jüngeren Collegeprofessoren, bei vielen seiner Studenten war er recht beliebt. Doch heute lief so ziemlich alles schief, erst war einen Student in seinen Wagen gefahren, dann kam er auch noch zu seiner einzigen Vorlesung an diesem Tag zu spät. Gott sei Dank lief wenigstens die Vorlesung, zwar nicht ganz nach Plan, dennoch aber reibungslos ab.  
  
Jamie Turner konnte sich allerdings kaum auf die Worte ihres Geschichtsprofessors konzentrieren, irgendetwas störte sie und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie spürte, dass er in der nähe war. Obwohl ER nicht ganz richtig war, denn sie hatte den Gestaltwandler Thoren noch nie in seiner richtigen Gestalt gesehen. Ihr war nur eines klar, sie würde eine Konfrontation mit ihm nicht vermeiden können, denn das war das Schicksal, das sie gewählt hatte. Nach dem Ende der Vorlesung, gerade als sie sich erheben wollte fiel ihr dieser junge Mann ins Auge, er war in ihrem Alter und schien nichts auffälliges an sich zu haben, dennoch schlugen all ihre Sinne Alarm. Der Junge schien sie gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, er war konzentrierte sich auf den Professor. Er sprach den Professor an: "Professor Tom Oliver" "Was kann ich für sie tun?" Der Besucher lächelte diabolisch: "Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Bekannten, einen alten, leider vor einiger Zeit verstorbenen Magier Namens Zordon." Tommy spürte, dass diese Sache kein gutes Ende für ihn nehmen würde, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah. Jamie stand noch immer an ihrem Platz im Hörsaal, jetzt wollte sie wissen was Thoren hier wollte. "Nun," sprach er weiter. "Zordon hat mir vor vielen tausend Jahren meine Magie genommen. Doch jetzt habe ich sie zurück. Da er nicht mehr ist muss ich mich wohl an seine Schützlinge halten. Zwei habe ich schon von meiner Liste gestrichen, du bist der Dritte"  
  
'Rache,' ging es Jamie durch den Kopf. 'Wie kreativ.' Jetzt musste sie ihren Professor schützen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie Hilfe brauchte.  
  
Tommy konnte sich wie von Zauberhand nicht bewegen und Thoren schloss seine Hände wie zu einem Gebet, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, glitt ein Schwert hinaus. "Die Weltherrschaft ist also doch nur zweitrangig." Erklang hinter Thoren eine Stimme. "Wir geben uns doch solche Mühe, dir die Suppe zu versalzen." Thoren wirbelte herum und sah den silbernen Power Ranger auf einem der Tische sitzen. Er ließ Tommy stehen und wandte sich dem Ranger zu. "Jamie liebes, das war ein großer Fehler."  
  
Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er sie erreicht und der Kampf begann. Es gelang ihr Thorens Schläge abzuwehren, doch er war eindeutig stärker als sie. Irgendwann während des Kampfes landete Jamie auf dem Boden, ihre eigene Waffe, ein Kampfstab, am anderen Ende des Raums. "Ich habe dich doch gewarnt Liebes, gleich gibt es einen Power Ranger weniger." Jamies Kampfkleidung deaktivierte sich selbst, Thoren hatte ihr stark zugesetzt und hielt ihr das Schwert an die Kehle. Doch plötzlich lächelte Jamie wieder und blickte hinauf. Etwas traf Thorens Hand: Ein Dolch. Doch die Wunde blutete nicht, da war nur ein schwarzer Riss in seiner Hand. Thoren sah Jamie mit einem finsteren Lächeln an. "Dann das nächste Mal, es gibt ja noch ein paar andere, ehemalige Power Ranger." Thoren verschwand durch das geöffnete Fenster, durch das zuvor Jamies Leute gekommen waren. Der rote Ranger sah Jamie an .  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" "Ich werde es überleben." Jamie stand langsam auf und ging zu ihrem Professor. 


	2. Kapitel 2

"Geht es Ihnen gut?" Tommy saß geschockt auf seinem Schreibtisch, tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch das Einzige was er in diesem Moment realisierte war, dass alle, die er liebte in Gefahr waren und er kannte den Grund nicht. "Was war das eben?" Jamie lächelte zaghaft und legte den Kopf zur Seite: "Ich werde Ihnen gerne alles erzählen was ich weiß, doch es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir das an einem sichereren Ort machen könnten." "Und meine Familie?" Jamie musterte ihren Professor, er war sehr gefasst für jemanden, der nur knapp dem Tod entgangen war. "Darum werden wir uns unterwegs kümmern. Aber ich hatte da noch eine Frage." Tommy sah sie wartend an. "Wissen sie, wen Thoren noch sucht?" "Ich glaube schon, aber es könnte schwierig werden, den Einen oder Anderen zu erreichen." Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über Jamies Lippen: "Lassen sie das mal unsere Sorge sein."  
  
Kathrin Oliver-Hillard saß zusammen mit Tanya Smith im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete wie ihr kleiner Sohn über den Fußboden tobte. Tanya lachte: "Sag mir doch endlich, ob es nun ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Bitte, bitte!" Doch Kat blieb hart, vielmehr konnte sie gar nicht anders: "Wie soll ich das machen, ich weiß es doch selber nicht?" Tanya war sich nicht sicher ob Kat die Wahrheit sagte oder ob sie nur auf die Folter spannen wollte. Doch in diesem Moment wurden die beiden Frauen abgelenkt, denn ein Wagen fuhr die Einfahrt ihres Hauses hoch. "Dein Mann ist aber früh wieder da." Kat antwortete mit einem nicken. Als Tommy vor ihr stand wusste Kat, dass etwas geschehen war und die junge Frau, die ihn begleitete und wachsam alles betrachtete machte sie nervös. "Tommy was ist passiert?" Als Tommy den beiden Frauen erzählt hatte, was geschehen war, war das Lächeln in ihren Gesichtern verschwunden. Tanya sah in die Runde: "Und was geschieht jetzt?" Alle sahen Jamie an. Jamie gefiel diese Situation nicht: Es gab zu viele Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie verteilte ihre Rangers strategisch so, dass sie jedes potentielle Ziel von Thoren schützen konnten oder sie brachten alle an einen Ort, was es für ihn leichter machen könnte, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Jamie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. "Ich würde sagen, Sie sollten ihre Freunde benachrichtigen und ich werde jemanden bitten, einen sicheren Ort zu finden." Tanya suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy: "Ich rufe Adam an und versuche Rocky zu erreichen." Tommy nickte: "Kat, ruf du bitte Jason und Kim an. Ich werde versuchen Justin zu erreichen, er muss wissen, wie man T.J., Ashley und die anderen erreichen kann. Zack und Trini nicht zu vergessen. Aisha dürfte in Afrika vorerst sicher sein."  
  
Jamie hatte auf dem Display ihres Kommunikators das Bild eines alten, elfenartige Wesen. Nachdem sie erklärt hatte, was geschehen war, antwortete Rhade, so der Name des Wesens: "Dann haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl: Bringt Zordons Schützlinge nach Avalon." "Gut, weißt du, was Thoren meinte, als er sagte, er hätte schon zwei von seiner Liste gestrichen." "Ja." Jamie ertrug die Stille nicht: "Jetzt rede schon!" Wieder diese unerträgliche Stille: "Man hat vor ein paar Tagen Trini Kwan und Zack Taylor gefunden. Es tut mir Leid." Jamie ballte eine Faust, wie sollte sie, ihnen das nur beibringen? "Ich habe verstanden." "Sag ihnen, dass wir uns unten am See treffen."  
  
Jamie starrte aus dem Fenster. "Wir haben jetzt fast alle erreicht, nur Trini und Zack nicht," Tommy saß auf dem Sofa neben seiner Frau, die ihren Sohn fest hielt. "Sie werden in einer halben Stunde am See sein." Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Jamie in Gedanken versunken war, deshalb meinte Tanya: "Jamie, stimmt etwas nicht?" "Ich habe alles gehört?" Etwas an der Stimme und im Verhalten der jungen Frau hatte sich in den letzten Minuten grundlegend geändert. Tommy sah sie fragend an: "Was ist mit Zack und Trini?" Jamie atmete tief durch. Sie drehte sich um, doch es viel ihr schwer aufzusehen. Sie holte ein zweites Mal tief Luft. "Es tut mir Leid, aber sie werden sie nicht erreichen, Thoren ..." Jedem war klar, was Jamie nicht aussprechen konnte: Zack und Trini waren tot. Trauer und Wut füllten den Raum, doch Jamie konnte ihnen nicht die Zeit lassen, nicht jetzt. "Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Thoren könnte jeder Zeit wieder zuschlagen und sie haben gesehen was geschehen ist."  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie wirklich begriffen hatten was geschehen war. Alles was sie jetzt noch wollten waren Antworten und die sollte Rhade ihnen geben. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Der See lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt und zu gegen Mittag war dort noch kaum eine Menschenseele. Jamie stand mit ihren Power Rangern etwas abseits. "Das gefällt mir gar nicht." sagte Alec, der rote Ranger. Eine junge Frau, mit asiatischen Zügen und dem pinken Shirt, ihr Name war Diane antwortete ihm: "Ich weiß, was du meinst: Es ist zu ruhig." Jamie ließ ihren Blick über den See und das kleine Wäldchen schweifen, sie hatten recht, die Ruhe war trügerisch und barg ihre Gefahren. "Haltet die Augen auf, ich kann Thorens Anwesenheit geradezu spüren." Bevor Jamie sich zu ihrem Professor und seinen Freunden wandte, sagte Samantha, der dritte weibliche Ranger, der gelb trug: "Rhade hat soweit alles vorbereitet, wir können sie nach Avalon bringen." "Gut, dann los."  
  
Langsam ging Jamie zu ihren Schützlingen. Diese beobachteten fasziniert, wie Sam zum Ufer des Sees ging und das Wasser mit der einen Hand berührte, während sie ihren Kommunikator in der Anderen hielt. "Sind alle da." Fragte Jamie in die Runde. Kat antwortete ihr: "Justin fehlt noch." Kurz nachdem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme sagen: "Ey ey ey ey." Justin war nicht alleine gekommen, er hatte Alpha mitgebracht. Gerade als sie Justin begrüßen wollten, öffnete sich das Portal mitten auf dem Wasser, eine lange silbrigschimmernde Brücke offenbarte den Weg nach Avalon. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Jamies Lippen aus, allerdings erstarb es sofort wieder als sie, genau wie die anderen Ranger nach ihrer Waffe fasste, die sie immer griffbereit hatte. "Verdammt wo ist er," entfuhr es ihr. "Jamie, dort." Marcus, der hochgewachsene Afroamerikaner, im blauen Outfit, deutete in Richtung des Waldes. 'Frage beantwortet,' schoss ihr durch den Kopf. "Sammy, mach du hier weiter, schnell. Leute, ich glaube wir haben eine Verabredung."  
  
"Sie glauben, dass fünf Ranger allein mich besiegen können. Wie sie meinen, doch ich glaube ich erhöhe ihren Einsatz." Thorens Stimme ließ das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, die Worte verströmten eine Kälte. "Banshees, euer Meister ruft euch." Ohrenbetäubendes kreischen zerschnitt die Luft, als Samantha gerade dabei war. Kat mit klein David und Kimberly mit ihrer Tochter, die sie gemeinsam mit Jason hatte, im Eiltempo über die Brücke zu schicken. "Gehen sie schnell, dass wird übel, sehr übel."  
  
Eine Hand voll Banshees erschienen. Sie waren grünlich-braun. Im ersten Moment wirkten sie wie zu groß geratene Heuschrecken mit sehr scharfen Klauen, doch wenn man genau hinsah konnte man erkennen das auch etwas maschinenhaftes an ihnen war. Jamie sah sich noch einmal um, sodass sie fest stellte, dass noch immer einige der ehemaligen Ranger auf dieser Seite der Brücke waren, dann wandte sie ihren Blick Alec zu. Dieser nickte nur ruhig: "Feuer, das Wärme gibt." Diane fügte hinzu: "Wind, der durch die Bäume weht." "Wasser, das Leben spendet." Sagte Nick Nick der sechste Ranger, in schwarz fuhr fort: "Licht des Tages." Jamie vollendete den Spruch: "Schatten der Nacht." Die Verwandlung war vollzogen und der Kampf begann, die Banshees stürzten sich auf sie und Thoren sah zu, es war offensichtlich, dass er es genoss.  
  
Einige Augenblicke später standen nur noch Jason und Tommy bei Samantha, diese rief: "Gehen Sie, jetzt!" Und einige Augenblicke später fuhr sie fort: "Erde, unsere Mutter." Sie musste ihren Freunden zur Hilfe kommen. Nur Sekunden später war dann auch der letzte Banshee zerstört. Doch diese Niederlage konnte Thoren nicht hinnehmen. Aus seiner Hand und auch seinem Arm formte sich etwas, das einer Kanone glich, die Rangers zögerten, dann sagte Alec: "Ich glaube ein strategischer Rückzug wäre nicht schlecht." Jamie überlegte nicht: "Du hast recht, wir müssen uns jetzt erst mal um die anderen kümmern. Lauft!" Explosionen erschütterten die Umgebung, doch keine gefährdete die Rangers. An der Brücke angekommen, warteten Jamie und Alec bis die Übrigen auf der Brücke waren: "Wir haben Glück, dass er nicht zielen kann." meinte Alec, mit einem Lächeln, dass unter dem Helm nicht zu sehen war. Jamie sah sich um, Thoren setzte erneut an und etwas schlug nur wenige Meter neben ihnen ein: "Ich glaube, das hat er gehört." Die beiden Ranger sprinteten über die Brücke und holten die anderen kurz vor dem Portal ein. Etwas Traf die Brücke und explodierte. Die Wucht der Druckwelle riss die Rangers von den Beinen und schleuderte sie durch die Pforte, die sich zu schließen begann.  
  
Auf dem Rücken liegend sah Jamie, wie die Brücke im See versank. Thoren stand am Ufer, sie waren für ihn im Moment unerreichbar. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu schreien. Ein schrei, der kälter, wütender und unmenschlicher kaum sein konnte.  
  
"Wäre es falsch, zu sagen, dass wir verdammtes Glück hatten?" Alec spürte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper und sie tat weh. Samantha, die als erste dabei war aufzustehen bemerkte: "Ich nehme an, es ist euch aufgefallen, dass er stärker wird." Jason reichte Jamie die Hand: "Dafür, dass er euch gerade fertig gemacht hat, seit ihr erstaunlich ruhig." Jamie betastete ihre Schulter: "Für gewöhnlich verfallen wir erst in Panik, wenn wir keine Chance mehr haben." Einen Moment später fügte sie hinzu: "Wir sollten jetzt doch zum Hauptteil der Insel aufbrechen." Sie sah sich nach den Power Rangern um, die sich gegenseitig auf die Beine geholfen hatten, kaum Hörbar flüsterte Diane ihr zu: "Ich hoffe Rhade sagt uns jetzt was es mit Thoren auf sich hat, sonst gerate ich wirklich noch in Panik." 


	4. Kapitel 4

Es dauerte wenige Minuten, bis sie das Zentrum der Insel erreicht hatten, genau in der Mitte stand eine große Kuppel, sechs Gebäude waren darum angeordnet. Jedes trug das Symbol eines Ranger. Das heißt, die Symbole, der Elemente, eine Sonne für den Tag und einen fast schwarzen Stern, für die Nacht. Jamie trat an die riesige Tür der Kuppel und legte ihre Hand auf eine Tafel, die ebenfalls die Symbole trug und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Die Tür öffnete sich. Jamie bedeutete ihnen einzutreten: "Wenn ich bitten darf."  
  
Ein langer Korridor führte zu einer zweiten Tür, dieses Mal trat Alec vor, aber anstatt irgendeinen Mechanismus zu betätigen, genügte es hier, die Tür schlicht und ergreifend zu drücken. Hinter der Tür befanden sich auf der einen Seite ein Computerraum, mit allem was dazu gehörte und auf der anderen Seite ein gemütlicher, aber enormer Wohnbereich. Im Zwischenbereich stand Rhade. Der Elf hatte etwa die Größe eines erwachsenen Mannes, lange graue Haare, dunkle Augen und die Spitzen Ohren, die schon jedes Kind bei Elfen erwartet. Mit seiner tiefen Stimme hieß er seine Gäste willkommen. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, quiekten David und Lilly, die Tochter von Kim und Jason. Sie hatten drei kleine, lustig aussehende Gestalten entdeckt. Ein kleiner, roter Babydrache mit einem viel zu großen Kopf schreckte auf und flüchtete quer durch den Raum und versteckte sich hinter Alecs Beinen. Die beiden anderen, ein rosa Vogel, der sich tollpatschig auf vier Beinen bewegte und eine zu klein geratene blaue Robbe versteckten sich unter den Sofas. "Was bitte sind das für Tierchen?" entfuhr es Justin. Rhade schaute böse von einem zum anderen. "Puca," Der Drache lugte zwischen Alecs Beinen hervor. "Runa, Farris." Die Köpfe der Vogels und der Robbe lugten hervor. "Was soll das?" Die kleinen Wesen trabten jetzt etwas mutiger hervor. "Wo sind die Anderen?" Ein weißer Wolf mit schwarzen Pfoten und Ohren bewegte sich anmutig auf Jamie zu. "Aidin." Sie ging in die Knie und strich über sein Fell. Zwei weitere Tiere, ein schwarzer Vogel -Maju- mit langem Schweif und ein Einhorn -Luraya- , die gelb schimmerte erschienen im Raum. "Gut, da wir jetzt alle zusammen haben, ich meine Besucher, Rangers und auch Zords..." Tommy und seine Leute sahen die kleinen Tiere ungläubig an, während die Rangers nur grinsten. Nick meinte schließlich: "So haben wir auch reagiert, aber sie sollten sie im Kampf sehen." Sie waren noch immer nicht wirklich von der Stärke der sogenannten Zords überzeugt. Rhade wartete einen Augenblick dann sagte er: "Ich warte noch, bis ihr eure Verletzungen versorgt habt, dann erzähle ich euch, alles was ich weiß."  
  
Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen die Power Rangers zurück. Hier und dort sah man Verbände und Pflaster unter der frischen Kleidung. Sie setzten sich schnell zu den anderen, damit Rhade beginnen konnte. "Nun, diese Geschichte beginnt vor fast viertausend Jahren. Damals regierte ein Rat: 'Der Rat von Avalon', Er bestand aus fünf weisen Hexen, Zauberern und Elfen, diese Welt. Wir lebten friedlich, es gab nur wenige Krieger, die bei Gefahr kämpfen konnten, doch wir glaubten auch nicht, dass eine Gefahr bestand. Bis sich einer unserer Schüler gegen uns erhob. Thoren war begabt, er konnte schon früh seine Gestalt verändern. Wir hatten bald vergessen wie er wirklich aussah und irgendwann sollte er den Platz von einem von uns einnehmen. Doch er wollte nicht warten. Hinter den vielen Fassaden, die er zeigte, versteckte sich unersättlicher Machthunger und unbeschreibliche Bösartigkeit wuchs heran. Als wir es bemerkten, war es zu spät, für Thoren und auch für ein Mitglied des Rates." Rhade machte eine Pause. Dann sprach er weiter: "Thoren tötete den Ältesten. Die Ranger, deren Pflicht es war jedes Geschöpf auf Mutter Erde zu beschützen stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Doch sie wussten nicht was sie erwartete. Thoren hatte die Banshees geschaffen, Geschöpfe die an Grausamkeit nicht zu überbieten waren. Bevor wir wussten wie uns geschah starben zwei weitere Ratsmitglieder, nur Zordon und ich waren noch übrig. Die Ranger Taten was sie konnten, doch ihnen fehlte die Erfahrung. Wir mussten uns zurückziehen. Doch das machte Thoren noch wütender und die Ranger konnten nicht zusehen, wie er ihre Welt verwüstete." Alec flüsterte Marcus und Nick zu: "Wir würden auch nicht zusehen" Rhade sprach weiter: "Also erarbeiteten wir einen Plan um Thoren eine Falle zu stellen. Die Ranger gingen hinaus um Thoren abzulenken. Zordon und ich bereiteten einen Zauber vor, der Thoren verbannen sollte. Es dauerte sehr lange und die Rangers und ihre Gefährten, die Gefährten, die jetzt auch hier sind, verloren an Kraft und wurden Müde. Doch bevor Thoren einen der Ranger töten konnte, gelang es uns, den Zauber zu vollführen und ihn in einen dunklen Kristall zu sperren, der versteckt wurde. Doch Thoren schwor, bevor er gefangen war, sich an uns und jedem Ranger, der ihm begegnen sollte zu rächen." Wieder atmete er durch: "Vor fast genau zwei Jahren wurde, ich weiß nicht wie, dieses Gefängnis geöffnet und Thoren wurde befreit. Jeder seiner Sinne verlangte nach Rache. Da Zordon nicht mehr war und von mir in eurer Welt keine Spuren in zu finden waren, konzentrierte er sich darauf Zordons und meine Schützlinge, die Power Ranger, zu jagen. Kurz nachdem ich das erfahren hatte, suchte ich nach geeigneten Kriegern, die die Plätze der damaligen Ranger einnehmen könnten und von den Gefährten akzeptiert wurden. Ich fand sie in einigen liebenswerten, jungen Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten und denen es zwar nicht an Phantasie, Ironie und Pflichtbewusstsein, dafür aber an Respekt mangelte." "Du klingst wie eine altes Großmütterchen," unterstrich Diane die Aussage. "Man sieht ja was ich meine. Ich hatte also die neuen Power Rangers gefunden, dennoch wusste ich nicht, wie ich ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen sollte. Also begann ich damit, ihnen zu zeigen, wie sie gegen die Benshees kämpfen konnten. Es gelang ihnen zwar, die Benshees zu vernichten und Thoren zurückzudrängen, aber vernichten konnten sie ihn nie ganz." Wieder eine Pause. "Vor einigen Wochen, so scheint es, hat Thoren erfahren wer Zordons Power Ranger waren und hat begonnen euch zu jagen. Für Trini Kwan und Zack Taylor kam jede Hilfe zu spät und das tut mir unendlich leid, aber Nick, Samantha, Marcus, Diane, Alec und Jamie werden alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um Thoren aufzuhalten und wie es die Pflicht eines jeden Power Rangers ist diese Welt beschützen. Mit..."  
  
"Mit dem Feuer, das wärmt," Fuhr Alec fort und sah Diane an: "Mit dem Wind, der durch die Bäume weht," Dianes Blick wanderte zu Marcus. "Und dem Wasser, das Leben gibt." Er sah zu Sam: "Auf der Erde, unserer Mutter." Sie gab weiter an Nick: "Im Licht des Tages." Jamie vollendete den Spruch, den sie schon so oft gesagt hatten: "Und im Schatten der Nacht." 


	5. Kapitel 5

Es war spät geworden und Rhade hatte viele Fragen beantwortet, dennoch wussten die Power Rangers noch nicht, wie sie Thoren besiegen sollten, er war zu stark geworden und er wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Jamie und jeder Andere auf der Insel wusste, dass Thoren sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben würde, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er wieder auftaucht und seiner Zerstörungswut freien Lauf lässt. Die Power Rangers könnten nicht tatenlos dastehen und zusehen, wie Thoren die Erde und mit ihr, alles was den Rangers wichtig war, zerstörte.  
  
Jamie saß zusammen mit Aidin auf einem Hügel am Rand von Avalon und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an: "Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben ihn zu besiegen. Sie fuhr durch das Fell ihres Begleiters und wartete darauf, dass Aidin oder auch die beginnende Nacht ihre Frage beantworteten, doch nichts geschah. "Ich weiß, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die wir nur noch finden müssen," Jamie sah Aidin an. "Aber wir haben kaum noch Zeit, das spüre ich." Mit diesen Worten standen die junge Frau und der Wolf auf und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Zentrum der Insel.  
  
Rhade saß mit den anderen Power Rangers im Computerraum als Jamie hinzu kam und sich dazu setzte. Alec stand auf und wanderte durch den Raum, es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht länger einfach nur dasitzen konnte: "Und was soll jetzt geschehen", seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. "Wir können doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie Rhade jeden auf seiner Liste tötet, auf der wir nebenbei auch stehen dürften." Nick sah Rhade an: "Er hat recht, es muss doch irgend eine Chance geben Thoren ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg zu räumen." Die Ranger warteten auf eine Antwort, doch Rhade zögerte, schließlich sagte er: "Es gibt eine Legende, die schon zu Zeiten des Rates alt war, für dich wird es sehr gefährlich und ich kann euch nicht einmal sagen, ob sie der Wahrheit entspricht." Samantha sah in die Runde und lächelte: "Glaubst du nicht, dass uns das egal ist, aber wir würden alles tun um unsere Welt zu beschützen. Jeder von uns hat dort Menschen, die er liebt." Marcus sprach weiter: "Rhade, wir können doch gar nicht anders, als dieser Legende zu folgen. Das liegt in unserer Natur." "Sonst hättest du uns doch nicht auserwählt, oder?" Dianes frage war rein rhetorisch. Jamie sah zu Alec, der ihr zunickte und sagte: "Jetzt sag uns schon, was wir tun müssen." Rhade sah seine Schützlinge an und erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihnen das ausreden zu wollen. "Es gibt eine alte Höhle am nördlichsten Punkt der Insel, dort soll eine uralte Macht verborgen sein. Die von den selben Elementen geschaffen und jetzt geschützt wird, die auch ihr tragt. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was das für eine Macht ist, aber die Legende besagt, dass es sich um die mächtigste Kraft handelt, die je geschaffen wurde." Alec hakte nach: "Der nördlichste Punkt der Insel. Du meinst die drei Hügel." Rhade nickte. Alec war schon fast durch die Tür, als Jamie meinte:" Wenn Thoren irgendwo angreift, halte ihn irgendwie hin." Die übrigen Ranger standen auf und folgten Alec. Rhade stand noch eine Weile da und sah ihnen hinter her. "Ich wünsche euch viel Glück meine jungen Freunde."  
  
Tommy saß mit Kat und einigen andern ehemaligen Rangern in einem der umliegenden Häuser, sie waren alle angespannt. David und Lilly spielten auf dem Boden. Kimberly brach als Erste die entstandene Stille: "Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Jason legte einen Arm um Kim: "Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis diese Kinder einen Plan haben." Kat musste lächeln: "Sie sind etwas älter als wir es damals waren, ich glaube sie wissen genau, was sie tun." "Kat hat recht," Justin stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. "Und was einen Olan angeht, ich glaube, sie haben bereits einen." Als Tommy neben Justin trat sah er, wie die Rangers vor der Zentrale standen, Alec deutete Richtung Norden. Jamie bemerkte Tommy und Justin am Fenster und nickte ihnen zu. Die junge Frau wirkte, wie die übrigen Power Ranger, sehr entschlossen. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und die Rangers rannten in die Richtung, in die Alec zuvor gedeutet hatte. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Höhle gefunden hatten, dicke Lianen überwucherten den Eingang. „Es sieht aus, als wäre hier lange niemand gewesen."Samantha hatte recht, seit Jahrhunderten, vielleicht auch seit Jahrtausenden hatte niemand mehr einen Fuß in die Höhle gesetzt. „Wir sollten uns verwandeln, bevor wir hinein gehen,"meinte Jamie. „Wer weiß, was uns da drin erwartet."'Niemand lässt eine solche Kraft unbeschützt,' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Zur Ausrüstung der Power Rangers gehörten auch Taschenlampen, was es ihnen etwas leichter machte sich fortzubewegen. Spinnenweben hingen in jedem Winkel der Höhle, und es war totenstill. „Hier war seit einer Ewigkeit keiner mehr." Nick hatte mit dieser Aussage definitiv recht. Sie bewegten sich immer tiefer in die Höhle hinein und es schien ihnen, als seien sie schon eine Ewigkeit unterwegs. Nach einer Weile blieb Alec, der voran ging stehen und wartete auf die anderen. „Was ist den?"fragte Marcus hinter Jamie ungeduldig. Sie standen vor einem Abgrund, eine nicht wirklich stabile scheinende Brücke war der Übergang. „Ich gehe voran,"Alec wollte gerade einen Fuß auf die Brücke setzten, als ein blauer Lichtstrahl, von der anderen Seite ihn traf. Jamie war als erste bei ihm und half ihm auf die Beine. „Was um alles in der Welt war das?"  
  
Die Power Rangers richteten ihren Blick auf die Brücke, ein weiterer Lichtstrahl erschien auf der Brücke, doch diesmal traf er niemanden, sondern blockierte die Brücke. In diesem Strahl begann etwas Form anzunehmen. Einige Sekunden später trat eine Frau vor die Brücke, sie war in einen eleganten, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und beobachtete die jungen Leute. Sie war älter als die Rangers, mittleren Alters vielleicht, doch niemand konnte wirklich wissen wie alt sie war, denn sie musste eine Wächterin der Macht sein.  
  
Mit tiefer Stimme begann sie zu Sprechen: „Wer seit ihr und was wollt ihr an diesem uralten Ort, der voller Geheimnisse ist." Jamie trat vor die anderen und versuchte ruhig zu sprechen: „Wir sind die Power Rangers. Rhade, das ist unser Lehrer, er hat uns von diesem Ort und einer großen Macht erzählt. Wir brauchen diese Macht, um Thoren aufzuhalten und unsere Welt und die Menschen, die uns wichtig sind und jedes andere Geschöpf unserer Welt zu schützen."Sie musterte Jamie und sagte dann: „Mein Name ist Aiella. Ich würde gerne eure Gesichter sehen."Die Rangers sahen sich kurz an und beendeten dann die Verwandlung. Aiella sah jeden der Rangers genau an und begann zu Lächeln. „Also gut, doch bevor ihr die Brücke passieren könnt müsst ihr eine Prüfung bestehen. Ich werde euch ein Rätsel stellen, das ihr beantworten müsst, sonst ist eure Welt dem Untergang bestimmt."„Wir haben kaum eine andere Wahl, oder?" Jamie sah zu den anderen hinüber und sah, dass sie nickten. „Stell uns dein Rätsel?"  
  
„Wie ihr wünscht. Was ist mächtiger als die Götter Finsterer und gefährlicher als die böseste Macht Die, die sich Reich nennen brauchen es Die, die Arm sind, haben es Und wer es isst, der ist des Todes, Nun Power Rangers, was ist das?"  
  
„Haben wir einen Moment?" Jamie sah Aiella an und diese nickte kaum merklich. Die Rangers setzten sich auf den Boden und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. „Was soll das denn sein?"Diane war ratlos und sie war nicht die einzige. „Leute wir müssen dieses Rätsel knacken, es geht um unsere Welt."„Marcus, dass macht die Sache nicht einfacher,"diese Aussage machte Jamie und die anderen ehr nervös. „Verdammt, mir fällt nichts ein, dass alle Kriterien erfüllt," Marcus wollte schon fast aufgeben, als Samantha ihn knuddelte. „Das ist es?"Die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. „Die Antwort ist Nichts. Nichts ist Mächtiger als die Götter, nichts ist Böser als das Böse, die Reichen Brauchen nichts, die Armen haben nichts und wer nichts ist, der verhungert."Samantha sah zu Aiella auf: „Die Antwort ist nichts."Wieder nickte Aiella und die Rangers freuten sich über die richtige Antwort. Doch Aiella zügelte ihre Freude: „Gut gemacht junge Ranger, doch bevor ihr nun die Brücke überquert, muss ich euch warnen."Die Ranger wurden wieder. „Euch werden noch zwei weitere Prüfungen erwarte. Ihr müsst Beweisen, dass ihr es wert seit, die Macht zu empfangen."Aiella machte den Weg über die Brücke frei. „Wir danken dir Aiella."„Es gibt nichts, wofür ihr euch bedanken müsst, Rangers. Seit vorsichtig."Ein letztes Mal drehte sich Jamie zu Aiella um, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte und den anderen Rangern folgte. 


	7. Kapitel 7 13

Die Rangers waren schon eine ganze Weile weg gewesen, als Tommy und Jason beschlossen sich auf der Insel und in der Zentrale umzusehen. Die Insel war ein friedlicher Ort, alles blühte, es schien so etwas wie ein heiles kleines Paradies zu sein. Es ließ den Eindruck entstehen, dass hier nichts geschehen konnte. Die Zentrale, mit all ihrer Technik war das genaue Gegenteil, obwohl niemand dort war, waren die Computer im Hochbetrieb. Als die beiden die Zentrale betraten, hob Aidin, der Wolf den Kopf, ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Jason sah Tommy an: "Da kommen einige Erinnerungen wieder hoch." die beiden Männer lächelten. "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen." Rhade war durch eine der hinteren Türen getreten. "Wir wollten uns nur etwas umsehen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben." Rhade spürte, dass Tommy diese Situation unangenehm war. "Sehen sie sich ruhig etwas um. Ich habe mich so an das Gezanke dieser Kinder gewöhnt, das ich hier nicht gerne allein bin." "Haben sie solche Probleme miteinander, dass sie sich so oft streiten." Weder Jason noch Tommy konnten verstehen, dass die Menschen, die die Erde schützen sollten sich ständig stritten. Rhade musste bei dem Anblick der beiden Männer schmunzeln. "Nein, ich glaube, dass ist ihre Art sich gegenseitig Zuneigung zu zeigen. Ich würde mir sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht höre, dass sie sich kleine Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen. Jeder der sie hört und sie nicht kennt, könnte meinen sie sind die schlimmsten Feinde, aber so definieren sie Freundschaft." "Wie heißt es so schön," begann Jason. "Was sich liebt das neckt sich. Es scheint bei diesen Kindern zu passen. Wie lange sind Jamie und die anderen schon Power Rangers?" Rhade überlegte kurz und antwortete: "Seit fast zwei Jahren." Jason bohrte weiter: "Und warum haben sie gerade diese Kinder ausgesucht?" "Zum einen weil sie die besten Kämpfer sind, die mir seit vielen Jahrhunderten begegnet waren. Obwohl es ehr ein Zufall war, das auch Jamie und Nick Rangers wurden. Ursprünglich waren diese Power Rangers nur zu viert." Die beiden Männer sahen den Elf wartend an. "Also gut. Es wird sie vermutlich nicht überraschen, dass alles mit einem Streit anfing. Jamie wollte etwas Ruhe finden und ging zum Strand, dort ist eine abgelegene Bucht. Auf dem Parkplatz, der absolut leer war, fuhr Nick mit seinem Motorrad fast in Jamies Auto. Sie konnten es nicht ruhig klären, also begannen sie zu streiten. Alec hat mir erzählt, dass keiner der beiden anfangs gemerkt hatte, dass sie plötzlich von Banshies umgeben waren, so vertieft waren die beiden in ihren Streit. Diane hat versucht die beiden anzusprechen, sie erntete böse Blicke, aber sie hat es geschafft ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Banshies zu lenken. Dann geschah etwas womit keiner der damaligen Ranger gerechnet hat. Weder Nick noch Jamie haben sich zurück gezogen, sondern erst mal ihrer Wut Luft gemacht und die Banshies, wie hat Alec sich ausgedrückt, ach ja, aufgemischt. Es muss faszinierend gewesen sein, ihnen zuzusehen. Die beiden haben die Banshies ohne jede Power besiegt. Mir war bewusst, was sie für eine Bereicherung für dieses Team waren, ich gab ihnen eine Chance, sie haben gesehen, was daraus geworden ist." Tommy und Jason hatten aufmerksam zugehört und waren offensichtlich beeindruckt und Tommy erinnerte sich an etwas, dass Jamie gesagt hat: "Was hatte es zu bedeuten, als Jamie sagte, jeder von ihnen habe dort draußen jemanden den er beschützen will." "Die Power Rangers sind die Beschützer, die Wächter der Erde, aber diese Kinder kämpfen nicht in erster Linie für den erhalt der Menschheit an sich, sie kämpfen für ihre Familien, für die Menschen, die sie lieben. Daraus schöpfen sie all ihre Kraft."

Die Power Rangers blieben in einer großen Halle stehen und Alec beugte sich zu Jamie und flüsterte ihr zu: "Wir werden beobachtet." Jamie nickte nur und sagte: "Ich weiß."

Thoren ging in einer Gruftähnlichen Höhle auf und ab, er war wütend, das war offensichtlich. Eines der Banshies trat vor und sprach mit krächzender Stimme: "Meister, was befehlt ihr euren ergebenen Dienern?" "Tötet sie, ihr sollt Zordons Schützlinge töten." Der Banshie trat einen Schritt zurück: "Es gibt für uns keine Möglichkeit, die geschützte Insel zu betreten." Genau das wollte Thoren nicht hören, mit einem Streich seines Schwertes vernichtete er den Banshie. "Gibt es Vorschläge?" "Wir sollten sie zu uns locken." Thoren sah die Banshies an: "Ihr könnt ja tatsächlich mitdenken." Also holen wir erst die Power Rangers zu uns und dann die, die sie beschützen. Geht, verwüstet die Stadt, zerstört, vernichtet." Rhade begann zu Lachen, all sein Hass war zu hören, als die Banshies ausschwärmten.

"Warum müssen diese alten Höhlen so dunkel sein, ich sehe hier kaum was," Sam klang etwas ungehalten. "Wenn es anders wäre, würde es doch keinen Spaß machen," gab Marcus zurück. Sam wollte ihm antworten, doch Nick kam ihr zuvor: "Was ist das?" Er deutete auf ein helles Licht, das vor ihnen aus einem der Gänge kam. "Vorsichtig, wer weiß, was uns da drin erwartet," sagte Jamie. "Wir haben noch zwei Prüfungen vor uns."

Das Licht kam aus einer großen Halle. Fackeln, die nahe an den Felswänden standen, erhellten den Raum. Die Halle bestand aus fünf Wänden und in jeder Ecke stand eine menschengroße Statue. "Ich glaube hier wartet die nächste Prüfung auf uns," Alec sah sich um. "Seht euch um, aber ..." Jamie wurde von Samantha unterbrochen. "...seit vorsichtig. Schon klar."

Die Power Rangers hatten sich eine ganze Weile in der großen Halle umgesehen, als Nick meinte: "Außer diesen hässlichen Dingern ist hier nichts." Er meinte damit die Statuen. Er betrachtete eine von ihnen näher, sie hatte etwa seine Größe, doch war sie um einiges breiter. Sie trug einen schweren Panzer, und zwei Schwerter. Was sie am meisten von Menschen unterschied war der Kopf. Der Mund war gespickt mit spitzen, messerscharfen Zähnen, ein kleines Horn ragte wie eine Art Spitzbart aus den Kinn der Statue und zwei riesige Hörner rahmten das langgezogene Gesicht ein. Nick klopfte gegen die Statue und meinte dann: "Echt massiv." Er drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen. Auf halbem Weg hörte er, wie das Gestein hinter ihm zu bröckeln begann, er drehte sich um. Das was eben noch eine Statue war hob die Arme und brüllte markerschütternd. Im selben Moment begannen auch die anderen Statuen zu bröckeln. "Massiv, was," murmelte Jamie. "Wir verwandeln uns besser." Die Rangers standen mit dem Rücken zu einander als Alec begann:

"Feuer, das wärmt." Diane war die nächste: "Wind, der durch die Bäume weht;" Dann sagte Marcus: "Wasser, das leben spendet." Sam fügte hinzu: "Erde, unsere Mutter." Nick antwortete: "Licht des Tages." und Jamie schloss den Kreis: "Schatten, der der Nacht." Bevor der Kampf begann meinte Jamie noch: "Seit stark Freunde, für die, die ihr liebt."

Jamie öffnete ihren Stab und ging auf das Monster zu. Sie schlug kräftig zu, doch es schien den schlag nicht einmal zu spüren. "Oh, oh, Nick du hattest recht, die Dinger sind verdammt massiv." Im nächsten Moment holte das Monster aus, Jamie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und prallte durch die Wucht des Schlages gegen die Wand. Als sie sich aufrappelte schimpfte sie: "Jetzt bin ich sauer." Sie ging wieder auf das Monster zu, drehte sich aber kurz vor ihm wieder um und rannte los. Das Monster folgte ihr. Sie lief auf eine der Wände zu und wurde nicht langsamer als sie nur noch wenige Meter vor ihr war. Doch auf einmal sprang sie hoch und drehte sich in der Luft. Mit einem Bein nahm sie Schwung an der Wand und flog jetzt direkt auf das Monster zu und landete einen Volltreffer. Doch es trug nur ein paar schrammen davon. Bei den anderen sah es nicht besser aus. Diane und Sam teilten sich einen Gegner, doch auch sie hatten Probleme. "Die sind zu stark für uns," Rief Sam ihren Freunden zu. "Wir müssen sie irgendwie austricksen." Nick hatte in diesem Augenblick andere Probleme. Er war zu Boden gegangen und musste den Schwerthieben seines Gegners ausweichen. Er rückte immer weiter nach hinten, bis er unter sich nichts mehr spürte. Mit einem Auge sah er nach hinten, eine Schlucht, erstaunt stammelte er: "Wo kommt die denn her?" und im nächsten Augenblick rief er um Hilfe. Marcus riss sich von seinem Gegner los und rannte auf den zu, der kurz davor war Nick zu töten. Er versetzte ihm einen tritt. Das Monster verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in die Tiefe. Die beiden hörten, wie das Monster beim Fallen zerbarst und Marcus meinte: "So geht man mit diesen Dingern also um. Aber wo kommt diese Schlucht her?" Nick zuckte mit den Achseln.

Das Monster, das gerade noch gegen Marcus gekämpft hatte, wand sich jetzt Alec zu, so dass er es mit zwei Monstern zu tun hatte. Nick sah Marcus an: "Du hilfst Jamie und ich helfe Alec." Nick suchte sich einen höheren Aussichtspunkt um zu sehen, was er tun konnte. Er entdeckte einen Spitzen Tropfstein über Alec und seinen Gegnern. "Jetzt brauche ich nur noch etwas um das Dung zu lösen." Er entdeckte das Schwert des Monsters, das die Schlucht hinabgestürzt war. "Könnte klappen." Er rannte zum Schwert, ergriff es und warf es dann mit aller Kraft, gegen den Tropfstein. Es blieb in einer Spalte hängen. Nick begann wieder hinauf zu klettern. "Alec, brauchst du Hilfe?" Er sah hinauf. Statt ja zu sagen meinte er nur: "Schei...", sprang zur Seite und suchte Deckung. Nick sprang in Richtung Schwert und riss es und den Felsen gleich mit hinunter. Der Stein fiel hinunter und Spaltete das Monster, das darunter stand in der Mitte. "Das gibt Kopfschmerzen," murmelte er. Jetzt waren es nur noch Monster, die Rangers hatten Oberhand und konnten die Monster in Richtung Schlucht drängen. Als auch das letzte Monster vernichtet war hörten die Rangers Aiellas Stimme: "Das war die zweite Prüfung, meine jungen Freunde. Eine folgt noch. Doch kommt erst einmal wieder zu Atem."

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erschütterte Angel Grove, die Erde begann zu Beben und die Straßen rissen auf. Die Menschen, die auf der Straße waren, um ihrem alltäglichen Leben nach zu gehen, begannen um ihr Leben zu laufen, als sie die insektenartigen, riesigen Banshies sahen. Kreischend zerstörten die Monster alles, was ihnen in den Weg kam. Es dauerte nur Minuten und die Stadt war wie leer gefegt, ihre Einwohner hatten Schutz gesucht. Dann geschah etwas, das Angel Grove seit vielen Jahren nicht erlebt hatte, der Monsteralarm schrillte los.

Dann kam er, der für das alles verantwortlich war. Thoren Schritt hinter den Banshies her und Lachte: "Ja meine Kinder, zerstört, verwüstet. Holt sie mir hier her. Wie lange könnt ihr es noch ertragen zuzusehen? Kommt zu mir und sterbt, Power Rangers."

Die ehemaligen Power Rangers saßen in der Zentrale auf Avalon und sahen auf einem Bildschirm, was Thoren mit ihrer Stadt anstellte. Tränen flossen hier und dort, es herrschte geschockte Stille, bis Kimberly, die sich an Jason festhielt sagte: "Was soll all die Zerstörung?" Rhade sah Kim und die anderen an: "Thoren will sie und die Power Rangers zu sich locken und wie könnte dies besser gelingen." Kat saß mit Tommy auf einem des Sofas. "Ich hoffe sie beeilen sich." Wie um sie zu beruhigen stand Aidin, der Wolf auf und legte seinen Kopf aus Kats Knie und sah sie an. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf und sagte: "Du vertraust ihr blind, dann werden wir das wohl auch tun."

Die Rangers hatten sich nur einige Minuten gegönnt und etwas durchgeatmet, denn sie ahnten, was Thoren in diesem Moment tat. "Kann ich euch was fragen?" Nick sah unter seinem Helm die anderen an, die nickten. "Eines verstehe ich nicht, als wir uns in der Höhle umsahen, war da noch keine Schlucht. Aber als die Statuen erwachten..." "Denk nicht darüber nach," meinte Jamie und fügte dann hinzu: "Ich glaube es war Teil der Prüfung, sie wollten uns eine Chance geben zu gewinnen. Aber eigentlich spielt das jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Dieser Abschnitt ist vorbei. Lasst uns nach vorne sehen und weiter gehen." Alec stimmte ihr zu: "Das stimmt, lasst uns weiter gehen und uns auf das konzentrieren was noch kommt."

Nach einigen Minuten blieb Marcus der voraus ging abrupt stehen. "Freunde, das solltet ihr euch ansehen." Er stand vor einem Höhleneingang. Die Power Rangers traten ein. Die Höhle war nicht so groß, wie die in der sie vor wenigen Minuten gekämpft hatten, dort standen auch keine Statuen, nur ein großer steinerner Tisch. Auf diesem Tisch hatte jemand aus sechs Hölzernen ein Dreieck gelegt, dessen Seiten gleich lang waren. Drei weitere Stäbe, die halb so lang waren, wie die Seiten des Dreiecks lagen daneben. "Was soll DAS?" Diane starrte die Konstruktion an und Samantha antwortete ihr: "Ich glaube das ist unsere dritte Prüfung." "Das ist richtig," Aiella war hinter ihnen erschienen. "Bist du uns gefolgt?" fragte Alec sie. "Nein," Aiella schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin der Geist dieser Höhle ich bin überall zu gleich, ich muss euch nicht folgen." Alec wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Diane kam ihm zuvor: "Ich glaube nicht dass wir noch viel Zeit haben, also sag uns, was wir tun müssen." Der Geist nickte: "Also gut meine jungen Freunde, eure dritte und letzte Prüfung. Ihr seht das Dreieck dort auf dem Tisch und die Hölzernen Stäbe." Die Rangers nickten, während sie ihr aufmerksam zuhörten. "Ihr müsst die drei Stäbe so in das Dreieck einfügen, dass fünf Dreiecke entstehen." Aiella hielt inne: "Überlegt gut, aber lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit."

Wenn Diane keinen Helm getragen hätte, hätten die Rangers ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht sehen können. "Jamie erinnerst du dich an Samstag?" Jamie nickte: "Du meinst die Knobeleien mit denen wir uns beschäftigt haben." Diane nickte und sah dann zu Aiella: "Darf ich eine frage stellen?" Diese nickte. "Müssen die Dreiecke alle gleich groß sein?" Aiella lächelte sanft: "Nein, dass müssen sie nicht." Diane begann auf und ab zu hüpfen wie ein kleines Kind: "Dann kenne ich die Lösung." sie nahm die drei Stäbe und legte sie so in das Dreieck, dass sie die jeweils die Mittelpunkte der Dreiecksschenkel verbanden, dann deutete sie auf die einzelnen Dreiecke. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über das äußere Dreieck und meinte: "Eins." dann zeigte sie die vier inneren Dreiecke.

Aiella lächelte sanft und nickte: "Das ist die richtige Lösung junge Rangers, ihr habt euch die Macht, die sich in diesen Höhlen verbirgt, verdient." Der Boden begann zu beben und zerriss die hinterste Felswand in zwei Hälften. Die sich von einander lösten und in entgegengesetzte Richtungen wanderten.

Die Power Rangers beobachteten das Schauspiel und Diane flüsterte Jamie zu: "Was ist das eigentlich für eine Macht?" Jamie schüttelte den Kopf: "Das werden wir wohl gleich erfahren."

Als die Wand sich vollends zurückgezogen hatte sah Aiella die Rangers an: "Nehmt bitte die Helme ab, ich möchte euch in die Augen sehen, wenn ich euch die Macht übergebe." Die Rangers taten um was sie gebeten wurden und standen jetzt mit ihren Helmen in der Hand vor dem Geist der Höhle.

Aiella begann mit dem Roten Ranger: "Alec, du repräsentierst das Feuer. Ungezähmt und wild, zerstörerisch, wenn es nicht kontrolliert wird. Doch auch wärmend, ja sogar liebend." Bei diesen Worten wurde Alec kaum merklich rot. Aiella strich über des abstrakte Symbol auf Alecs Uniform, aus der abstrakten Zeichnung wurde eine Flamme, die zu lodern schien. Sie streckte die Hand aus und aus der Dunkelheit der Höhle, die sich gerade geöffnet hatte löste sich eine hölzerne Truhe. Als Aiella sie in den Armen hielt, öffnete sie sich: "Dieses Schwert, das Flammenschwert soll deines sein." Alec nahm es in die Hand und spürte wie eine sonderbare Energie ihn durchflutete. Er fühlte sich stark wie nie zu vor.

Dann wandte sie sich dem pinken Ranger zu: "Diane, du bist der Wind, mal sanft

wie eine warme Frühlingsbriese, mal stürmisch wie ein Orkan. Wütend und eisig, aber auch liebevoll und treu." Wieder streckte Aiella die Hände nach hinten aus. "Dieser Bogen und die Pfeile sind deine Waffen, mögen die Kräfte des Windes deine Pfeile tragen." Sie veränderte auch Dianes Symbol, es wurde zu einem Baum, dessen Blätter im Wind wogten.

Als nächstes war der blaue Ranger an der Reihe: „Marcus, es heißt stille Wasser sind tief, doch sie können auch aufbrausen und wüten. Das Wasser ist der Spender alles Lebens, doch kann es auch Leben nehmen. Es ist Zorn und Lebensfreude." Sie wiederholte die Prozedur und wieder löste sich eine Truhe aus dem Schatten. „Dieser Stab soll dir gehören er wurde in den tiefsten Ozeanen geschaffen." Marcus Symbol wurde zu einer Welle, die über das Meer wanderte.

„Samantha," der gelbe Ranger hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Die Erde ist die Mutter eines jeden Lebewesen. Wie jede Mutter zürnt sie manchmal mit ihren Kindern, doch, kann sie nicht lange böse sein. Sie ist alt und kann viele Geschichten erzählen, doch hat sie auch Weisheit erlangt." In Samanthas Truhe befanden sich zwei Dolche. „Verwende sie mit der Weisheit, der großen Mutter." Sams Symbol war zu einem Globus geworden, der von zwei Händen Gehalten wurde.

„Nicolas." Der schwarze Ranger fuhr zusammen, zu selten hörte er diesen Namen. „Dein Symbol ist der Tag. Mit seinem Licht, aber auch mit allen Regenwolken, die Sonne leuchtet dir auf deinem Weg und wird dir ein ewiger Begleiter sein. Doch sein vorsichtig und komm ihr nicht zu nah." Die kleine Sonne auf seiner Uniform wurde größer, die Strahlen schienen in alle Richtungen zu fließen. „Deine Waffe ist dies hier." In der Truhe befand sich etwas, das aussah wie ein Bumerang mit fünf enden. Er nahm ihn in die und es lösten sich an seinen enden Metallklingen. „Dies ist der Sonnenflügel. Gebrauche ihn mit verstand."

Schließlich wandte Aiella sich an den weißen Ranger: „Jamie, du repräsentierst die Nacht, trügerisch für die, die sie verstehen und geheimnisvoll. Doch ein wertvoller Gefährte für denjenigen, der sich auf sie einlässt. Den Mond immer an ihrer Seite, auch wenn sie ihn manchmal nicht sehen sollte." in Jamies Truhe befanden sich zwei Stäbe, die beide zusammen die Größe von Marcus Stab hatten. Aiella sah Jamie an: „Jeder hat doch seine Geheimnisse." Aus Jamies Stern wurde der Mond, der in schwarz und weiß strahlte.

Dann ging sie einige Schritte zurück: „Nun junge Freunde, geht und rettet unsere Welt. Meine Wünsche werden euch begleiten."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Aiella und die Höhle um sie herum verlor ihre Konturen. Nach einigen Augenblicken standen die Rangers allein auf dem Hügel. Jamie griff nach ihrem Kommunikator. "Rhade, hörst du mich?" "Klar und deutlich." Im Hintergrund hörte sie Aidin jaulen. "Ist die Brücke wieder repariert?" "Ja," antwortete Rhade. "Repariert und voll einsatzbereit." Jamie lächelte unter ihrem Helm. "Dann schick Aidin und die anderen rüber, wir treffen uns dort." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sagte dann: "Wir wollen nicht zu spät zu unserem Date kommen."

Als Rhade sich zu den Gefährten der Power Rangers umdrehte, sah er gerade noch wie die kleine blaue Robbe Farris hinter den anderen herwatschelte. Er wandte sich zu den anderen Anwesenden. "Sie glauben immer noch nicht, das die Gefährten den Rangers helfen können?" Kimberly war es, die antwortete: "Nun, verstehen sie das nicht falsch, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass so kleine Tierchen etwas ausrichten können." "Lassen sie sich nicht von ihrem Äußern täuschen. In ihnen steckt eine Menge Magie."

Die Rangers standen am Ufer des Sees und warteten auf ihre Gefährten. Aidin war der erste der über die Brücke gelaufen kam und ließ sich ausgiebig von Jamie kraulen. "Du kannst unsere neue Power auch spüren." Aidin bellte laut. Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, zerriss das Geschrei der Banshies die Luft. Jamie sah in die Runde: "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was unsere neuen Waffen aushalten." Dann wandte sie sich an die Gefährten: "Ihr wartet hier." Die Waffen hielten eine Menge aus, die Power Rangers gerieten nicht einmal außer Atem. Doch das änderte sich schnell als Thoren auftauchte. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es geschafft, euch die Macht von Avalon anzueignen. Doch gegen mich habt ihr keine Chance." "Wenn du das meinst, Großmaul," Thoren konnte Alecs breites Grinsen zwar nicht sehen, dafür aber hören. "Na dann, probieren wir es doch mal aus." Er griff sie in seiner menschlichen Form an, doch obwohl sie eine Menge einstecken mussten, gelang es den Power Rangers Thoren in Schach zu halten. Nach einigen Minuten hatten die Rangers ihren Gegner in Bedrängnis gebracht.

"Gut, ihr seit stärker geworden, doch auch ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel."

Thoren begann sich zu verändern, sein Hals wurde länger und begann sich zu färben, er wurde schuppig und grün. Sein Kopf wurde zu dem einer Kobra, giftige, spitze Zähne kamen aus seinem Mund. Auch seine Arme und Beine wurden länger, an seinem linken Arm wuchs ein anderer Schlangenkopf, der plötzlich auf Alec loszuckte. Nick zog ihn noch im letzten Moment zur Seite. "Ich wusste doch, dass er eine Schlange ist." Nick half seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine. "Aidin, jetzt könnt ihr helfen."

Der weiße Wolf heulte erneut auf, dann begann auch er sich zu verändern. Aidin stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, seine Muskeln wuchsen, auch er wurde um einiges größer. Größer als ein normaler Mensch. Aidin stand auf zwei Beinen, sah menschenähnlich aus, doch war er viel größer. Sein ganzer Körper war gepanzert, seine Krallen waren enorm und rasiermesserscharf.

Puca, der kleine rote Drache begann Feuer zu speien, eine brennende Säule umfing ihn und nahm enorme Ausmaße an. Als sie wieder verschwand flog in der Luft ein riesiger Drache.

Runa, der vierbeinige Vogel, wuchs heran zu einem Greif, größer als jeden, den man aus der griechischen Mythologie kannte.

Luraya, das kleine Einhorn, begann zu wiehern, ein mächtiges Paar Flügel wuchs aus seinen Seiten. Seine Hufen donnerten, als sie die Erde berührten. Das große Tier stand den anderen in nichts nach.

Der schwarze Phönix, Maju, begann seine Flügel um sich zu legen, dann explodierte er in gleißendem Licht. Das Tier, das zum Vorschein kam, wirkte nicht mehr harmlos. Er war groß und hatte mehr als drei paar Augen.

Als letztes Sprang die Robbe Farris ins Wasser des Sees und tauchte unter. Einige Sekunden später tauchte der Kopf eines riesigen walähnlichen Wesens auf.

Rhade beobachte mit den Schützlingen der Power Rangers die Veränderungen der Gefährten. "Sind sie jetzt beeindruckt." Er wandte sich zu den anderen um und sah in verwirrte Gesichter.

Jamie sah Aidin in dieser Form einen Augen Blick an, dann lief sie auf den Monsterwolf zu und verschwand in seinem inneren. Die anderen Ranger taten es ihr gleich. "Aidin bist du bereit?" Ein Knurren, das wie Donner grollte erklang. "Gut, Leute meldet euch." " Alec hier. Puca und ich sind bereit." "Das selbe gilt auch von Runa und mich," sagte Diane. "Sam hier. Luraya und ich sind auch bereit." "Marcus hier, Farris und ich sind voll Einsatzbereit." Als letzter meldete sich Nick: "Maju und ich sind auch bereit." "Na dann," meinte Jamie. "Bringen wir die Sache endlich zuende."

Gemeinsam griffen die Zords an und darauf hatte Thoren gewartet. Noch bevor Runa ihn erreicht hatte, schnellte der Schlangenarm hervor und biss in sein Bein. Der Greif taumelte zurück. Diane konnte seine Schmerzen spüren. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt. Der Greif begann zu schreien. "Gut, dann machen wir weiter."

Es gelang Thoren, die Zords zurückzuschlagen, die Power Rangers wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt. "Hat jemand 'ne Idee? Sonst stecken wir mächtig in der Klemme." Marcus sah sich um, doch er bekam keine Antwort. In diesem Augenblick griff Thoren nach Aidin und warf ihn gegen Maju. Während die Beiden sich wieder aufrappelten, klang eine vertraute Stimme in der Luft. "Meine jungen Freunde," Klang Aiellas Stimme in der Luft. "Verbindet eure Waffen mit den Zords, so dass sie einen Energieschub bekommen und ihre Waffen benutzten können." Die Rangers waren überrascht, die Zords hatten noch nie Waffen gebraucht. "Gut, gibt's auch einen Hinweis wie," Alec und die anderen Rangers wussten nicht wirklich was sie tun sollten. "Rangers hier spricht Rhade, im inneren eurer Zords gibt es einen Mechanismus, der genau auf eure Waffen zugeschnitten ist." Jamie musste sich etwas verrenken, um die Beiden Schlitze für ihre Stäbe zu finden. Sie befanden sich im Rücken. "Gut, ich bin eingekoppelt." Aidin heulte auf und Jamie sah auf ihrem Monitor, der ihr anzeigte, was draußen geschah, warum. Aidin spürte die neue Kraft, er bewegte die Hände in einem Halbkreis. Als er die Bewegung beendet hatte hielt er ein schwarzes Schwert in der Hand. Der Drache Puca bekam einen Feuerschweif, Lurayas Horn und die Flügelspitzen verwandelten sich, genau so wie Farris riesiger Wahlschwanz in unzerstörbares Metall.

Majus Federspitzen begannen im Licht des Tages zu Leuchten, sie absorbierten die Strahlen der Sonne und schufen daraus ein Schutzschild. Runa begann zu kreischen und seine Flügelschläge wurden heftiger. Die aufgewirbelte Luft wurde zu messerscharfen Klingen.

"Wow, das ist wohl der Gong zur zweiten Runde," Alecs Kampfgeist war wieder hellwach- "Gut, ich habe nämlich keine Lust mir von meiner Mum anzuhören, wie dieser Mistkerl ihre Rosenbeete zertrampelt hat," Nick klang wütend. "Na dann, lasst die Spiele beginnen," man konnte Jamies Lächeln geradezu hören.

"Ein nettes Schauspiel, aber mich beeindruckt das nicht," zischelte Thoren. "Aber wenn ihr es so wollt. Bitte." Doch Thoren spürte schon schnell, dass er die Rangers unterschätzt hat. Das erste was er Spürte war Runas Wind, dicht gefolgt von Lurayas Horn und den Schwanzspitzen von Drache und Wal. Thoren taumelte zurück. Doch auch Thoren hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel, er sammelte etwas in seinem Mund und spuckte aus. Aber Maju, hatte genug Sonnenlicht gesammelt um die anderen Ranger zu schützen. Das Schlangengift prallte auf das Schild und ein Zischen zerriss die Luft. "Das ganze noch mal von vorn," Wieder begann Runas Wind zu wehen und zerschnitt die Deckung, die Thoren sich gesucht hatte. So dass die anderen zuschlagen konnten. Thoren bäumte sich auf und schrie. Er griff Aidin und Jamie an, die sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatten. "Aidin, dies alles muss hier und jetzt ein Ende haben. Ich will nicht, dass er unsere Familien und Freunde weiter terrorisiert." Wieder heulte Aidin auf, dieses mal zückte er sein Schwert und hob es drohend an. Thorens Schlangenarm zuckte hervor, doch bevor er Aidin erreichte, fiel das Schwert hinab und trennte den Arm ab. Aidin führte einen zweiten streich aus, der Thorens Brust traf. Thoren viel auf die Knie und murmelte: "Ich wurde besiegt von einem Mädchen und ihrem Schoßhund." Dann viel er vorn über. "Spiel, Satz und Sieg für die Power Rangers," Alec lachte auf.

Die ehemaligen Ranger und ihre Familien sahen von der Kommandozentrale aus zu, wie die die Rangers jubelten und die Zords in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückkehrten. "Nun hat diese Zerstörung ein ende." Rhade klang erleichtert. Die anderen Anwesenden waren in Feierlaune.

Einige Tage später

Alles war wieder beim alten und Jamie saß in Tommys Vorlesung. Er sprach über die amerikanischen Ureinwohner, die in Kalifornien angesiedelt waren.

Tommy überzog seine Zeit etwas, doch dass machte seinen Studenten nicht viel aus. Jamie wollte gerade gehen, da rief Tommy sie zu sich. Erst gab er ihr ihre Hausarbeit zurück. "Sie haben ein paar interessante Ansätze, doch ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass sie sie näher ausführen." Jamie hob die Schultern, ich hatte in der letzten Zeit etwas Stress.

Tommy sah sich kurz um, als er sah, dass niemand sonst mehr anwesend war, sagte er: "Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?" Wieder hob Jamie die Schultern: "Wir sind in Bereitschaft. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist es mir lieber, wenn wir nicht kämpfen müssen." Jamie und ihr Professor unterhielten sich noch eine Weile.

Jedem, der auf Avalon war, wusste, dass die Power Rangers ständig bereit waren, ihre lieben und die Welt zu schützen.

Ende


End file.
